


Ravenous

by citrinesunset



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Dubious Consent, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Telekinesis, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:55:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23048899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrinesunset/pseuds/citrinesunset
Summary: Dark Phoenix AU: When Jean arrives at Genosha, she and Erik have a chance to talk. Erik is unprepared for what follows.
Relationships: Jean Grey/Erik Lehnsherr
Comments: 12
Kudos: 28
Collections: X-Men Rare Pairs 2020





	Ravenous

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [afrocurl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afrocurl/pseuds/afrocurl) in the [xmenrarepairs20](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmenrarepairs20) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Give me something dirty!bad!wrong.

It's strange to see Jean after so long. He's aware of the rise of Charles' X-Men, of course. It's a trend he once watched with sneering skepticism. ( _Really, Charles? What has the world done to deserve your best and brightest risking their lives for it?_ ) But lately, he's been happily disconnected from the outside world. There are no newspapers on Genosha, and he's finally found a purpose that allows him to turn away from those who would seek to harm mutantkind.

Something has changed in Jean, but it's under the surface, and he has a hard time putting his finger on it. On the outside, she still looks very much like the girl he met a decade ago. That's not to say he underestimates her. Even back then, she carried herself like someone who had considerable power. She had the careful nature of someone who knew she could do unspeakable damage if she wanted to. Erik saw a little of himself in her.

Perhaps that’s why he isn’t entirely surprised to see her. There was a time when he would have wanted her on his side. Now, he’s wary.

Whatever happened, she's too distraught to talk about it. Being a leader has taught Erik something that resembles patience. He recognizes that pushing her will only make her withdraw more deeply into herself. So he shows her to where she can take a shower, and goes out to find someone close to her in size who can loan her some fresh clothes. Still, taking the time makes him nervous. He listens for the sound of a plane; if Charles is looking for her, it’s only a matter of time before he finds her. He wants to talk to Jean before that happens.

Once she’s had a chance to clean up, they sit together in his small, dark house. Her eyes are puffy like she’s been crying. She wraps her arms around herself like she’s cold. The dress she’s borrowed comes up short on her, exposing her pale knees.

If he were like Charles, maybe he’d offer her some tea. But he’s not _that_ patient.

“Now, are you going to tell me what you’re doing here?” He crosses his legs.

“I don’t think I can control myself.”

“Control what? Your power?” She’s not a child, and Charles is a good teacher. He has a hard time believing that she can’t master her own ability.

“Something happened to me when I was in space.”

Erik is only vaguely aware of what she’s talking about, but doesn’t interrupt her. She continues.

“It’s like my powers have gotten stronger. I was feeling so good. But then….”

“Go on.”

“He lied to me. I don’t know what to think. I don’t know how much of this is new and how much of it is just me. I’ve never felt like this before.”

Erik frowns. “And what do you want me to do?”

Her gaze is piercing. “I thought you’d understand. I thought you wouldn’t be afraid of me.”

“Is that so? Then why won’t you tell me what you’ve done?”

The fact that she hasn’t told him yet makes him uneasy.

She doesn’t answer, so he continues. “Why would I be afraid of you, Jean?”

For a moment, she just sits there, frozen. Then she gets up.

“I shouldn’t have come here.”

Jean starts toward the door, but Erik is already on his feet. He grasps her arm as she tries to walk past.

“Tell me.”

“Let me go.”

He doesn’t loosen his grip. “No. Not until you tell me.”

“I said let me go!”

Without warning, he flies back and hits the wall. The back of his head bangs against the wood. It’s been a long time since someone got the better of him, but it only takes him a second to summon a metal fireplace poker from across the room. But Jean is prepared for it, and dismisses it with a small wave of her hand. Erik tries to move, but she has him pinned to the wall with her power.

He narrows her eyes and assesses her like he would a foe. Something has changed in her. The fear he saw only moments ago has evaporated, replaced with cool confidence.

“Don’t make me hurt you,” she says.

He smiles at that. He almost laughs. “I could say the same to you.”

She glances at the fireplace poker. “At least I know what to expect from you.”

She walks closer. Her eyes seem to flicker like they hold flames. Before he can speak again, she’s on him. She presses her lips against his in a hungry kiss, like she’s trying to devour him. Erik isn’t expecting this. He fights against the force of her power and manages to free one arm. He places it against the base of her throat and pushes her back.

He’s unprepared for what he sees. The veins under her skin are glowing like they’re filled with lava. She’s hot to touch.

“What is this, Jean? This isn’t you.”

Her expression turns dark. “Don’t tell me what I am.”

She kisses him again. She has become ravenous and rabid. She bites his lip and he tastes blood. He overcomes the strength of her telekinesis and grabs at her shoulders. She claws at his shirt. They pull each other down to the hard cement floor.

She pushes him down and climbs on top of him. Her skirt hitches up as she straddles his waist. Bracing her hands against his shoulders, she looks down at him.

“You’re not afraid of me,” she says. She sounds a little surprised. A little pleased.

He juts his chin out defiantly. “Am I supposed to be afraid of you, Jean?”

She’s right; he isn’t. But he also isn’t afraid to hurt her if he needs to. He’s attuned to every bit of metal in the house. Gaining the advantage has made her cocky, but Erik is nothing if not persistent. And they’re in his territory.

But he’s transfixed by her. He’s always had an appreciation for power, and it comes off Jean in waves.

She’s looking at him intently, her eyes boring into his mind. “You’ve thought about me before,” she says, her lips curling into a small smile.

She doesn’t have to explain her meaning, and Erik doesn’t refute it. It doesn’t matter; his thoughts are his own, and Jean is being presumptuous in helping herself to them. Still, he is ashamed at having such deeply-buried impulses unearthed and laid bare.

She takes her hands off his shoulders, but only to reach for his fly. His hips jerk upward. She isn’t using her telekinesis on him anymore, but he doesn’t try to push her away.

“Jean—” he starts.

She strokes his cock with one feverish hand, and he starts to harden. It surprises him. His own body betrays his better judgment.

She pulls aside the gusset of her underwear and rubs against him. Slow, then fast and urgent. Erik is resolutely silent, even when his cock slips inside her and she sinks down onto him. Of course, he can’t hide his thoughts from her. Not without the helmet that’s hidden away.

He grips her waist with both hands. He doesn’t push her away, but doesn’t pull her toward, him, either. Jean is so warm now, and her eyes glow so bright, that he worries she might combust and burn them both to ash.

Then she tenses and throws her head back. She scratches and his chest with her nails. Erik’s vision goes red and white, and he sees a vision of flames. The fire dances and writhes, and gradually takes the shape of a majestic bird with wide-spread wings and sharp talons.

* * *

When Erik comes to, he’s alone. The house seems too dark after the brightness of the vision, and he realizes the sun has fallen. He’s still lying on the hard floor. He’s drenched in sweat, his fly is still open, and when he looks down, he sees white streaks of come on his shirt and pants.

He gets up slowly. He’s weak, like he’s been drained.

Jean is nowhere to be seen, and he thinks it’s for the best. Whatever she’s become, he can’t have it on Genosha. He can’t give in to it again.


End file.
